A Broken Heart Will Be Fix
by Sparklewillshine
Summary: It's Amy's Birthday & Sonic haven't come yet but he does & he looks angry at Amy for no reason. The next thing he does is push, punch, & yell at Amy for making Sally break up with him. He does all that in front of all there friends & now everyone is mad at Sonic for that but don't worry Amy got herself cheer up by going for a walk but ending up at a bar close by. She has a surprise
1. Chapter 1

A Broken Heart Will Be Fix: Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Hurting Heart & Confession of Love  
Scourge & Amy Love Story  
Amy's Point of View  
My heart couldn't take the pain anymore, I can't ease it anymore it is reminding me of that one guy that I love so much & that one guy was Sonic the hedgehog. Believe or not he was my first love all my life, all these years I love him so deeply & you see what he did shut me down each time I tried to show him that I love him. I soon realize that he would never show his love back to him & that he find me annoying by even telling me plenty of times when I chase him to show how much I love him. He even yell at me to leave him alone & I finally I did after this very day. I am now 20 years old today my birthday & I was happy once that day had come but the happiness soon end with Sonic not showing up & with his girlfriend Sally that I hate so much. You would think that I was just jealous of her but more than that she got on my mother fucking nerves all the time when she would talk all about her selfish self. All my real friends were there so I was half happy half mad but when Sonic show up there not looking so bright I didn't mind I just ran up to him & hug him as tightly as I can I didn't realize that he really wanted to pull away from me & I didn't care. I kept hugging him with all our friends staring at him & me with a sad look about they somehow knew what he was about to do this me. In the next moment he push me hard & I felt on the ground feeling the pain I didn't know what to do next. I thought Sonic was about to pick me back up but he did something else I could believe. He yell at me as he punch me in the face I can see that he was mad at me for some reason, "YOU NEED TO STAY OFF MY BACK OKAY I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALL THESE YEARS OF CHASING ME & SAYING THAT YOU LOVE ME LIKE I WOULD HAVE LOVE YOU BACK! I DON'T LOVE YOU OR LIKE YOU STOP MESSING WITH SOMEONE LIKE ME OKAY! IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT SALLY BROKEN UP WITH ME WITH THIS CRAP!" I didn't know what to do but feel the pain & stare at him straight in his green full of madness eyes. I couldn't take all what he was saying so I ran out of my living room & went into my room as I went into there I slam the door behind me. I then quickly locking it so I don't have to hear what anyone have to say.  
Back into the living room Normal Point Of View  
Everyone was now staring at Sonic with hate in there eyes as Sonic stare back at them confuse as why they were staring at him like that. Shadow finally had something to say to him after that, "You are so damn evil you are going to do that on her birthday. Her birthday you do that crap!" Rouge & Cream was mad at Sonic as well Rouge yell at him, "You should be shame of yourself for doing that to Amy she just give you care & love & this is what you do to her! You push her & punch her in the face! You hit a women who care so much for you as she care & love us deeply but she love you as more than a friend. Why would you do something like that?!" Cream yell at Sonic as well, everyone was all mad at him, "You are so stupid a enough to yell at her blaming her for your so-called happy relationship with Sally when Sally broken up with you! You are so selfish & stupid I can't even say that why Miss Amy even love you as her so-call hero! " Sonic just stood there watch as all his friends yell mad at him for doing what he did just now to Amy in front of all there friends. He grew angrier but sad at the same time & decide it was time to go so he went out door. They slam the door after he had left & then Shadow decide that he would have a talk with Amy so he walk to Amy room as he did so he knock on her door.  
Amy's Point of View  
I was crying my heart out as I lay on my bed & was thinking why this was happening to me as I was thinking I heard a knock at my bedroom's door. I lay there not even trying to get up & said in a tiny voice, "Please enjoy the rest of he party I just want to be left alone for right now" The unknown person who knock on the door just said with a deep voice as I knew who it was now, "Rose please open the door I know your crying your eyes out in there please let me in." I didn't really wanted to say anything or do anything but I had to I got up from my bed & walk to the door as I wipe the tears from my face & eyes. I soon open the door to see a worry Shadow in front of me & as soon as he saw my eyes that I was in pain he pull me into a friendly & loving hug. He was like a brother to me & he knew that I was like his little sister to him. He would cheer me up everytime I was down & he knew that I was in so much pain right now. He hug me tighter as he said warmly, "Cry it all up but you have to move on someday Rose & you know i'm right." I cried hard not noticing that everyone was now staring at us I was crying as hard as I can. "I know Shadow it just so hard to move on after all these years & days he chose to say it on my birthday." I said as I cry. I felt his hand rub my back as I cry some more never stopping. "Would you like to take a walk to clear your mind?" Shadow ask as he rub my back so more. I stop crying but tears were still in my eyes & nodded as I said, "Yes & I would like to go by myself please." He frown & nodded his head back as I pull away from him & headed to the door but soon stop by Blaze & Cream hugging me goodbye. I hug back as I open the door & release them as I went out the door with me wiping tears out my eyes. The door slowly close behind me as some of my friends can be seen looking at me through the window checking if I was alright & I give them a thumb up before I left for a walk through the window. I was just walking & I seem to have a thirst for something to drink to keep my mind off of you know who. So I walk to this club that I knew very well & walk in to see that it was girl & boy strippers in big boxes on each side of the stage that. I walk up to the bar & ask the barber, "Can I have a strawberry Martian please?" The barber nodded his head as he went back to mixing drinks I just waited as I heard someone sit next to me & said, "Oh hello sweet thing may I buy you a drink?" He turn to see a green hedgehog who was staring at me waiting for a answer with a smirk on his face. I soon realize that he was Scourge T Hedgehog Sonic's evil twin & my enemy. I try not say anything to him about my info about what happen early today & he just stare at me like he was reading my thoughts. "Oh I know my so-call hero twin finally yell at you for chasing him & all that shit you did for him but repay you by breaking your heart on your birthday today. Yeah I know somethings." Scourge said as I got my drink & was about pay for it but Scourge beat me to it & pay for it himself. He said, "Thank you fine sir" The barber nodded his head & headed back to mixing drinks. I was about to yell at him but I just remember not to give him what he really wants & that is get on my fucking nerves. Scourge smirk at this & look at me as I drink my strawberry Martian not worrying about a thing. "Is it to your liking birthday girl or I mean women." he ask as I raise a eyebrow at him & ask him, "What the hell do you mean Scourge T. Hedgehog who is getting on my fucking nerves already so as Sonic T. Hedgehog who broke my heart early." He hold a angry grin at me as he said, "Do not compare me with your little lover boy Sonic I am not the same as him." He remind her & at that point he was right he wasn't like Sonic at all I smirk at him because I finally had something to say about him, "Yeah your right you are not the same as Sonic your a player with all type of girls all around this world & your world. Your more of a 'I don't care if I break some girls heart after I have sex with them' type. That's what I think of you & the only thing your good at is winning girls hearts & dancing" He now turn serous on me as he said, "That's not me anymore Amy & I would like to start over with you with our past relationship." I started to laugh after he said relationship as I said back at him, "When the hell did I had a relationship or even a friendship with you. Scourge you are you last person I would even be with other than Mephiles & I know that would never ever happen." He roll his eyes & ask, "How about Shadow?" I was laughing out loud now as I said, "That would be a maybe because I am best friends with him & he's closer to me than anyone else. Scourge frown as I said 'closer & Shadow' in the same sentence & ask, "Well you can even say maybe with Shadow but you can't say yes to me" I was now stop laughing because I now knew how serous he was & said as I took my drink & drink it, "Uhhh Scourge if I said yes to being a friend with you would you leave me alone right now." He raise a eyebrow as he said, "I won't leave you alone right now if you would say yes to me but that's how much I care about you & love you like I never love a women before. So please say yes" I was surprise by what Scourge just said & I really really didn't wanted to talk to him right now or ever about this. Scourge started to come closer to me for some reason & look into my green eyes. He was too close to me & I need my space with him now breathing up my neck. I soon met his eyes & he suddenly lead in to me with his eyes slowly closing. "Oh god no" I said as I try to push him back but he kiss me instead of backing up as he hold me close to him not letting me break out of the kiss. My eyes were wide as he kiss me deeply not holding back & started to put his tongue in my mouth as he lick her a opening. I was still surprise by his suddenly kissing me & a couple of minutes later he broke the kiss to just get some air. I inhale & exhale as Scourge finish finding air was staring at me with lust & love in his eyes. He tried to pull in for another kiss but I pull away from him not even letting him. I got up from my chair & put a tip on the bar before I walk to the door as Scourge follow me closely to me trying to grab me but I was too fast for him as he was fast too. "Amy please let me explain why I did that" he ask as he grab my hand turning me to face him with his worry expression & I roll my eyes as I said, "Okay explain" He close his eyes as he said, "As years went by I have been follow you as a stalker & I have came deeply in love with you ever since I haven't notice that I was in love with you but 3 years ago I have finally figure out it was love because I start to dis those sluts & started to want you more. When a few years back you remember when I was there when you saw Sonic & Sally kiss for the first time around you I was there you were crying & I really wanted to hold you close with your face in my warm rest & me wrapping my arms around you but I knew you wouldn't have like me to be here with you to see you like that in front of your enemy. Instead I did that so suddenly & you didn't know what to do but run I guess you was scare of me because you might have thought I was going to do something to you." He reopen his eyes to see I was staring at him in really a confuse expression as I ask, "Why would you follow me as a stalker away?" He smile at me as he said, "Because ever since that day when I kiss you & hug you for the first time when we were young I felt this feeling I never felt that I wanted to follow you everywhere you went & I so badly wanted to hold you & kiss you every part of your body." I quickly realize that everyone was now staring at both of us but Scourge didn't seem care. I whisper to Scourge, "Scourge can we talk about this at my house everyone is now looking at both of us." He smile at me as he whisper back at me & "Okay Amelia" He then grab my hand so suddenly as he pull out a C.E. & chaos control out of there with me. It was large flash as we soon arrive in my bedroom with the door close.


	2. Chapter 2

A Broken Heart Will Be Fix: Chapter 2: Love & Lust  
Scourge & Amy Love Story  
Normal Point Of View  
Scourge soon set on Amy bed waiting for Amy to sit with him but she never did she was standing right in bfront of her staring at him. He finally found the right words to say, "Why don't you sit here with me?" She exhale & set by him by not close to him like he wanted her to do so. He frown at her & said, "Well you already know that I have been in love with you so please I am just asking for your love in return." She frown & said, "No I don't love you Scourge not like that or ever you have been a great guy & all but your not all that great no offensive I don't like bad boys like you or players." He look up into her eyes & his icy blue eyes said something to Amy never before it was love & lust in his eyes. He only felt like this when he was around her & only her. She was attracted to this side of him & the bad boy side of him secretly but before she could snap out of it she was already in Scourge's face & touching his 12 inch dick still in his pant but she had her hand right in there. He had his eyes close as he moaned softly & she was getting heated from him she tried to stop but his hand was on her arm preventing her to do so. "Ohh Amy" he moaned her name once again. She quickly got control of her hand again & took it quickly out of there leaving Scourge hanging. He now had his eyes reopen looking at Amy with those lust & love flood icy blue eyes. "God knows you wanted me & I wanted you so why did you stop" he ask her as he had on a expressionless face on. She look the other way & was blushing hard really hard Scourge could see that she was blushing as he smirk at himself. He said as he pull her making her face him with her chin lift up by his hand. "Hey look there is no reason for you to hide that blush from me we all know that you love me too as a bad boy & a nice person. You have been a very very bad girl too in a way." he said as he smirk at her. She was surprise by what he just said & was about to slap the shit out him but he stop her with his lips locking with her as they were lip locking Amy was surprisingly enjoying it but she tried to hide but it was no use they started to have a battle with both of there tongues. They moaned & the next moment he couldn't take holding back anymore he push Amy to the bed she was now laying on the bed surprise & she ask him, "What the hell are you doing?" He was now standing up, he took off his black jacket, & next his shirt now showing his 8 pack. She couldn't say anything from now to here about what they were about to do all she said was as she look at his 8 pack, "Damn" He smirk at her & pull her back to him. He grab her zipper from the back & zip down her dress now showing part of her now known pink naked skin with her underwear on her. He pull down her dress from her body & threw in with his shirt & jacket. He lick his lips when he saw her hole body it was curves everywhere she was at least a C-cup tits & she lick her lips when she saw his dick getting hard as she touch her now wet pussy calling for him. He slowly slip his hand down his boxers finding his large dick calling for her & wet already. He moaned as he walk up to her & lend in kissing her loving. The next thing he did was take off her panties & her bra as he did that he move her legs apart from eachother as she was still rubbing on her pussy the faster she did the more moans were heard driving crazy. He suddenly took her hand that was now wet & lick it as she biting her lips. His dick was calling her again & the next thing you know it Amy had already had his black pant off of him & his boxers were fully wet she love it so much she couldn't resist him much longer as she pull him onto the bed with his legs far apart with Amy now sucking on his large dick as he moaned & groaned. "Oh my sweet stop tensing me & just fuck me already." he ask in between words he was moaning like never before. She stop as she got on top of him & put his dick deep inside of her & started to grind on top of him up & down. The world was spinning for both of them & they love it. They were sweating & panting & making it last forever until midnight came & they were tired as ever. Scourge finally found the right words to say as he put the covers over both of them, "So do you believe me now when I say you love me too?" She put her hand in his chest as she said, "Okay I believe you but you know that we can't tell anyone about our relationship & what we did this night or they'll come between us so just enjoy it moment like you still can" He kiss her head before they both went into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Heart Will Be Fix: Chapter 3: Tender Love & Lies  
Scourge & Amy Love Story  
Amy's Point Of View  
The next morning I soon wake up to the morning shine in Scourge's soft chest holding him close to me. I slowly lose my grip on him to get out of bed but I was soon stop by Scourge holding me closer waking up. He open one eye to see me already up & said in a deep voice, "Where are you going?" I raise a eyebrow at him as I said, "To the bathroom do you need to know everything I do" He open his other eye & got up with me as he went behind touching on my butt cheek as I moaned, "Stop Scourge I really need to use it" I try to get away from him & he push me to the bed as he pull apart my legs. He move his face to my pussy as he said, "Then use it in me baby." I couldn't take it I use it on him as he drunk it all & he lick all of it off of me as he lick my pussy. I moaned & groan uncontrolly as my phone start to play my favorite song, "Tender Love by Alicia Key" I knew someone was calling me so I said, "Scourge stop I need to answer this.." He smirk as he said, "Call me Scourgy if you want me to stop to answer that damn phone call" He kept on kissing my pussy as I said in my moans, "Scourgy stop" He lick it one more time before he stop & hand me my phone & I answer it as I put it up my ear & said, "Hello this is Amelia Rose speaking, may I help you?" Scourge laugh at me as I spoke so boring on my phone & I shh him. "Well hello Rose this is Shadow speaking & why are you speaking like this anyway all the time on the damn phone! You should just say 'Hello who the hell is this? ;)'" he said with laughing. I laugh with him as Scourge stare at me crazy & said, "Who the hell are you talking to?!" Shadow heard that as he stop laughing & turned to a serous tone & face as he ask out loud, "Did I just hear Scourge's voice I know that voice anywhere. Is he in your bed right now & did you two have sex last night?!" I had to say something before he could find out & Scourge was like damn he knows his stuff about me. "Ummm no why would I have sex with him he might be really good in bed just like Sonic & no I haven't seen his big large 12 inch dick." I said as I was sweatdropping. Scourge got mad at me for even having sex once with Sonic he slap me on my butt cheek as I scream Scourge's name as Shadow on the other end of the phone saying, "OMG You did him last night!" I was now mad at Scourge because he made me scream & Scourge was smirking as he try to make it better for me he grab the phone from me & said, "Okay you can say that she did have sex with me & she love it as I love it too. I been meaning to tell her for a long time that I love her more than anything & I was her stalker that's why you always sense my smell as I was following her all the time. I have been in love with her all these years." Shadow had his eyebrow raise as he said, "I am really going to tell everyone about this." Shadow then hung up the phone before Scourge or me could say no. I was now staring at Scourge raising a eyebrow as he said, "I'm sorry that now he going to tell everyone about us but they were soon going to find out anyway so can you forgive me?" I slap the mess out of him as I got out of bed & put my robe on me. He was now rubbing his face staring angrily at me as he ask, "Why the hell did you slap me for it wasn't my fault?" I roll my eyes at him as I was about to walk off but Scourge grab my hand & pull me back on the bed laying on it with Scourge on top of me he was grinning at me, "You are going to pay for that baby." he said as he put his dick in my mouth & I try bite it but he wouldn't allow it as he said, "You bite my dick you are you going to suffer more now suck it you know it taste good." I lick it all over & suck it up & down as he moaned & groan, "Oh suck & lick it more." he moaned. I suck it faster & harder as I was enjoying it more as he was enjoying it more too. I stop sucking it as Scourge stop moaning & he was staring at me as he said, "Why did you stop you know we were enjoying it together." I smirk at him as I pull him on the bed & got on top of him as I put his dick in my pussy. He was now understanding my sudden stop & grin at me as he said as his face was in my face, "Now what you going do now baby now that I feel your hot & wet pussy around my hard & wet dick." I lock lips with him as I grind on him back & forth faster & harder. For a hour & 30 minutes we did that but we didn't had enough so we kept going until we heard a knock on the door. We were now panting & sweating like crazy. "DAMN THEY HAD TO KNOCK ON THE FUCKING DOOR!" he yell as he got off of me as I did the same. He put back on his sleeveless T-shirt, his boxers, & his skinny jeans on as I put back on my bra, panties, & my robe as I walk to door with Scourge behind me holding my hand. The door knock again as I said, "I'm coming! Just wait!" I open the door & to my surprise I see the whole group of my friends with glaring faces as they see me & Scourge opening the door. Scourge nodded his head as both of us move out the way so they could come in & they came in alright. Shadow was giving me 'you knew that I was going to tell them' as he walk in & Scourge was giving him 'I bet you won't say anything with that big mouth of yours when I get you'. Everyone came in & walk to the living room where everyone set down at. I already knew that me & Scourge was about to get the talk as both of us follow them. I set in a couch chair as Scourge set on the bar of the chair next to me as everyone look at us & Knuckles decide to be the first one that talk, "Well I see you two was having sex just now again because I smell sex, sweat, & mostly cum." Knuckles said with him not trying to laugh & I was rolling my eye as Scourge tried to turn serous but he was grinning as he said, "You know I had to get her to suck my dick this morning." Knuckles was now laughing like crazy as Scourge was laughing with him. Rouge was serous as ever & I knew she was about to tell me straight up so I just shut Scourge up by pulling one of his green quills he turn to me & I gave him the look he soon understand what i'm talking about when he saw the look Rouge was giving both of us. Knuckles soon stop laughing. "Okay i'm just going to tell you two straight up why the hell would you even have sex with him & love him he is just like Sonic the blue hedgehog who just yesterday punch you in the face & yell at you." Rouge said crossing her arms looking at Scourge with seriousness. Scourge raise a eyebrow as he said, "What does that mean? I am nothing like that blue so-call hero who broken her heart I mean plenty of times. I have been in love with Amy ever since we first met & your telling her why I even had sex with her & love the way she needs to be love. Do not question our relationship you have no right so please you know i'm right & to add this I stalk her for years & Shadow knows that because he knows my smell for some reason. And for your info if you would say that next I have stop my player ways long ago when I find out that I was in love with her when I was stalking her straight up." Rouge couldn't say anything because she knew that he was right she couldn't say anything rude about our relationship. He then turn to me as if I would like to add something & I said, "Yeah he's nothing like that Rouge you can't judge us okay because I wouldn't of judge you when I found out that you & Knuckles are together & everyone knows that you two don't get along all the time." Rouge had to think for a moment because she knew I was right about that one too & she just said, "Your right... Your both are right sorry you know I worry about you right." I smile at her & said, "I worry about you too Rouge now next." I turn to Tails, Cream, Silver, & Blaze. Scourge was getting a glare of hate from Blaze he sweatdrop when Blaze show Scourge her fire in her hand. "Okay i'm just going to give you a warning Scourge if you even think about breaking Amy's heart I will be the first to make you dig your own grave." she said as she glare at Scourge with hate. He was now holding onto me closely trying to hide from her as Silver try to calm Blaze down. "Blaze calm down you know what your doctor said he was said count to ten to calm down. Count to ten" he said calmly as he was giving her a uneasy look. Scourge was giving Blaze the 'calm your ass down' look as Blaze was not going to calm down she was heating up. I yell at her because I was scare that she was going to burn my house, "BLAZE DON'T PULL THE TRIGGER CALM DOWN! SILVER QUICK CALM HER DOWN!" Silver was like do I have to. Silver then pull Blaze onto him & kiss her he didn't really like the kiss it was just to calm her down. Blaze calm down fast as soon as Silver kiss her forcly she love him but he didn't love her. He was gay secretly Shadow who was his man (man X man) & I already knew because I am like a sister to him. Silver broke the kiss really quickly as he wipe of his lips & said, "Eww that was nasty & Shadow please don't be mad at me." Shadow was like 'fuck it' & kiss Silver as everyone was like 'What the fuck' but I wasn't I already knew. Scourge was surprise by this but Blaze was mad as hell now. She stomp out of my house & slam the door I didn't mind her but I she was my friend. I would talk to her later about it, I though. Silver & Shadow was still lip locking as Tails & Cream didn't know how to explain it. We stay like that for a moment but soon Shadow & Silver soon stop kissing & was now like why are you looking at us that. I just step in & said, "Well now you know the secret me & Scourge tried to hide & the secret Shadow & Silver hidden for a long time too. I had already knew don't ask me ask them." Scourge was looking at me funny as he ended up laughing as he grab my hand & lended me back to my room for another round. I don't blame him after seeing all that crap I would be too wanting sex. But we got stop by Tails & Cream looking for some reasons to standing in frond of us. Scourge roll his eyes as he says, "What do you want now?" Tails look into Scourge's eyes as he says, "Sonic should of never yell & hit Amy like that. That was the only reason why she ended up being with you if he would of hit her & push & yell at her none of this of would of happen think about that." Tails said what he needed to say to Scourge as he walk out to the door & went out the door while Scourge was staring at him funny as he said, "How about you?" He look at Cream who was still glaring at him as she said, "Tails is just still mad at you for trying to get rid of our world so don't worry about him & I am not mad about anything you two can get together if you want to. I am the understanding type but I don't know what Sonic might say about this because Tails told him & Sonic got angry for some reason. So bye." I raise a eyebrow as I saw Cream walk to the door as well as Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, & Rouge. They all say there goodbyes as they went out the door leaving me & Scourge confuse of what Cream just said about Sonic. "He can get mad & jealous you know that right." he said as he set down on my bed as I set down next to him. "Yeah I know that it's just i'm the one who is always jealous of him not the other way around." I says as I takes out a book under her bed & the book was call 'Sonic & me'. Scourge was surprise that I still had a book like that as I open the book he looks at her with the book. I was not happy, sad, or angry she had a expressionless face on as I look at the pictures that always had Sonic trying to get away from me or he was trying to have his space but he was blushing for no reason. Other pictures were me making theses expressions: smiling, frowning, angry, raising a eyebrow, & just expressionless as she was right now. The other pictures were Sonic making his famous expressions: Smirking, smiling, blushing red, smiling but look like he was mostly angry, raising a eyebrow, & a funny face that look so funny. I couldn't help but laugh as Scourge look at me raising a eyebrow. "I can't blame you, you just got your heartbroken by my blue twin you still have this." he said as he look down sad. I notice this & throw the book aside as Scourge turn to me to see I was staring at him. As I was staring at him I said, "You know what I don't need any of Sonic things anymore to remind of him because I got you baby." He turn from her staring at the floor & whisper, "That's not true" I look at him & went behind him as I rub his shoulders as I said, "I'll prove that I don't need that I just need you baby." I soon took off my robe as soon I did I took off his shirt with him surprise that I did so & I push him to the bed with me on top of him but my butt was in his face & my face was now facing his legs & in between his legs was in dick in his pant. He couldn't help but pull down my now wet panties & lick in plenty time while I pull his black skinny jeans back down & his boxers as well. I rub some baby oil on his large dick up & down as he moaned my name. As I rub it he sucks on my flower as I moaned softly & as he groan. "I love you so much Scourgy do you love me too" I ask as I rub faster on his hard dick he moans, "Yesss baby I love youuuu toooo" I love to hear that as I lick the tip of his dick first & suck it harder than ever before as he now yelps & moans my name. In 2 hours we are grinding on eachother & sweet cum was everywhere on the bed, on our sweatly bodies, & in our mouths. We were lip locking as we were grinding faster & harder as we heard another knock on the door. "Uhhhh Scourgy let me..." I moaned as he grind on me harder & faster as the person knock on the door again. Scourge was having a serous face on as he grind on me huffing & puffing. He groan, "No I am not letting you answer the damn door" I look at him with my green eyes staring in those icy blue eyes as I said, "Stop being selfish with me alright you know I don't like that." He give me the puppy dog eyes as he said, "Please don't answer that door." I smile at him as I kiss him & whisper in his ear, "Scourgy please let me answer the door & I will do something just for you." He smirk at her as he said, "Okay fine" He got up off me as I got up put my underwear back on & my robe on. He then put his boxers back on, his pant, & his T-shirt as he walk with me to the door. The person knock on the door again as I said, "I'm coming!" I open the door & to my surprise to see Sonic standing there with blue roses in his hand & I was standing next to Scourge. "Hello Sonic what the hell are you doing here?!" Scourge ask before I could. Sonic look up as he stare in Scourge's eyes & said, "I could ask the same thing but may I come in Ames?" I frown at him as he say my nickname bring back times when he would call me Ames & said, "Okay if you explain yourself why did you visit me." I let Sonic in my house as Scourge stare at me like I was crazy but shake it off as he set on a couch chair & Sonic set on the couch pointing to a spot next to him but I pick my own couch chair too. "So explain & leave us alone will you." Scourge said quick & easy. Sonic inhale & exhale as he explain, "Well i'm here to say i'm sorry for putting my hands on you like that on your birthday yesterday & I got you theses flowers to say i'm sorry too because I know how much you love flowers as your last name is Rose." Sonic smiled at me as he handed me the blue roses for me so I got from him as Sonic secretly give Scourge a 1 point for him. I didn't see that or pay attention to that as Scourge raise a eyebrow at him & I said, "Okay Sonic listen here I will forgive if you leave me & my boyfriend alone." Sonic grin & said, "Not unless you look into the roses closely." I & Scourge raise a eyebrow at him as I said, "That's it" Sonic nodded with a grin as I look at the flowers closely & my eyes were wide as I saw a wedding ring as he took in & bend down as he held the ring in his hand. "Will you marry me?" he ask as Scourge stare wide eye at him & me as he cover his mouth. I gently & carefully said this, "Sonic I don't love you anymore & no I will not." Scourge mouth thank god but Sonic wasn't done yet as he smirk at me as he said, "Yeah right I bet you have that little spark when I kiss you." He quickly kiss her as he close his eyes & deep in the kiss while Scourge stare wide eye again. There were a spark going on in both of Sonic & my head as he deep in the kiss. I quickly broken the kiss as I was scare that kiss was now going to show up in my head again & it did. The next moment Scourge grab Sonic & threw him out with his ring & his blue roses out the door as he lock the door. I set on the couch staring at the floor as Scourge came next to me & hold me close to him as he said, "Baby it's no need to be scare i'm here for you." I lay my head in his chest as we lay down on the couch as I said, "Scourgy something is wrong after that kiss it was spark like something that shows you a picture in your brain & the picture was me & Sonic having sex. I can't get it out I think he put something in that kiss that made it like that. I have that same spark with you but it's wonderful colors everywhere. I think he plan for that to happen either way." Scourge look at me in my eyes as he said, "Nothing is going to happen to you as long as your with me okay Amelia." I smiled at him as we lock lips once again as I touch his face in his hands. I suddenly remember something & said, "Oh I forgot I have to go take a shower & you need one too as I go get your clothes." He smile at her as he said, "Okay baby" I got up from him & headed to my bathroom to go take my shower.  
Scourge's Point of View  
I was now sitting her bed as she was in the shower & I suddenly got a phone call as I answer it, "Hello who is this?" The person smirked as she said, "Hey Scourgy did you finish the job yet?" I smirk back as I said, "Sal i'm still finishing it off so don't worry she's in the shower right now i'm about to dis her." Sally lick her lips as she said, "Okay now just her first drawer you will see a picture with me in it with this girl having sex you take that & dis her okay." I smirked as he got the picture & said, "I got it bye" They hung up the phone as I was about to get out of her room but I got stop by none other than Amy who was smirking as she holding the real picture in her hand & said to me, "Oh looking for this? That's fake & your so lo no wonder Sally put you up to this just to get me back for what I did to her but she did it to herself. You lied to myself just so you could get this picture to take to her." I was sad because I remembers all the lies I told to her as I was thinking about it she slap him in the face & said, "I knew it along I didn't even mean anything I said & I was hiding it from my friends because I didn't want them to get involve with this. But you can have it poor baby going to get trick by your Sal in the end." She touch his face as I just stare at her & she put the picture in my hand. "Now you can go" she said as she open the front door to her house as he went to the door he stare at her & took off. She close the door behind him as she lock the door & look down at her feet as a tear went down her face. "Why am I crying? I knew this was going to happen never trust a ememy I always say." she ask & said to herself.  
With Scourge still standing at the front door  
A tear suddenly runs down my face as I was about to chao control out of there. 'Why am I crying? She's my ememy get yourself together Scourge!' I thought to myself as I walk down the path & crying to myself too. 'Come on stop crying..' I said to myself. I chao control to my house where Sally was waiting for me in my room. I reappear in my room where Sally was sitting on my bed wearing nothing but her sexy black underwear that I love so much. She smirk at him when I came but she soon frown when she saw me crying, "Why are you crying baby? Man up!" She didn't baby me & I didn't like that she didn't baby me like Amy. Did I just contrast her to Amy?! I wipe my eyes & said, "I'm not crying women okay & here is your stupid picture too" She smirk at me as she snatch it out of my hand & said as she quickly put back on her clothes, "It good to do business with you & see ya bitch!" She ran out of my house & was shock because I didn't get what I did that all for & then I remember when Amy said, 'But you can have it poor baby going to get trick by your Sal in the end.' I set on my bed as same sentence repeat in my head & images of me & Amy making love all over. I lay down on my bed as I close my eyes & soon fall into a deep sleep dreaming.  
In Scourge's Dream/Scourge's Point of View  
Next thing I know it when I open my eye is that I am on my bed in chains as I try to break free Amelia comes in with a Victoria's Secrets sexy bed wear with a smirk on her face. She had a nice body as she does in real life. As she comes closer to me with her hand on up my leg I realize that I am naked & shining from the baby oil with my legs up & apart from eachother. I look at Amy with a uneasy face as I say, "Amelia what are you doing I thought..." She shuts me up by touching my dick as I moaned, "Mmmmm... Stop!" She smirks at me as she says, "You need shut up already your getting on my fucking nerves & please enjoy yourself okay" I suddenly felt a feeling in my dick calling for her to do me more. She lends in & kisses my tip of my dick I was wanting more. She suck my dick hard as I moaned & groaned. I ask her as I moan, "Stop teasing me & ride me already" She didn't pay attention to me as she suck on my dick even harder & bite it so softly. I yelled her name as she smirk at me & kept on teasing me until I cum in her mouth as I did she lick it up & ate it all open as I watch her. She soon decide she was going to ride me & she did as we were panting & sweating. She soon kiss me with her pretty pink lips & we lock lips as I moaned, "I love you so much & I want more" I couldn't believe what I just said but I believe it. She lick his lips as she said, "That's all I need to know so get your Amy in your world & tell her that you really do love her she's crying for you right now"  
The dream end quickly  
I suddenly woke back up & remember what I just said to dream Amy & remember when all the times me & Amy had sex. "I really do love her & I am going to tell her." I said as I got up & went to take a shower.  
After I took my shower I hurry to get myself dry & put on some of my clothes. I put on a green tank top showing off my muscles, my brown shorts with the pockets, & my green and black Jordan shoes. I was all set but I still didn't know what to say to Amy about all that I did to her. I sit in my living room with my car keys in my hand & said to myself, "Well I have start with i'm sorry & why I am. Maybe I can give her some roses to show that I love her but then again that's just a copy because Sonic did that but he ask her to marry him. I don't really know why she turn it down she could of said yes but I think she feels the same way I do." I soon realize something, "I got it i'll say that i'm sorry by taking her out on a date but of she says no about it then i'll ask her what about a get together as friends. They can start as friends." I smiled to myself as I got up & headed out the door.  
Now with Amy/ Amy's Point of View  
As I finish crying & cheer up I dry myself off & put on my silk PJ's as soon as I did that I went to my kitchen & got out the ice cream. I pick up a spoon & carry the ice cream to my living room as I set down I turn to a romantic movie on today as I started to eat my chocolate ice cream & watch the movie my door knock. I wonder who it was as I set the ice cream down & walk to the door wondering barefooted as I open the door I was surprise to see my just now ex-boyfriend. I frown as Scourge said, "Hey Amelia I see your wearing your cute PJ's." I grinned as I said, "Just cut to the point Scourge T. Hedgehog why are you here I thought you was with your girlfriend Sal" Scourge look down as he said, "Me & Sal are over she broke up with me after I handed her the picture & I am here because well... I just find out that I..." I roll my eyes as I said, "Just skip to the point already Scourge." He frown at her as he said low but enough for her to hear, "I find out that I can't stop thinking about you & I find out that I love & care for you real this time." I couldn't help but become wide eyes & blush hard. He blushed as well as he ask, "Now can I please come in?" I didn't say anything as I let him in. I soon walk back to my spot as he set next to me & I pick the ice cream box back up as he stare like at me as I ate. "So why are you telling me this on the same day you trick me into falling in love with you... I MEAN I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I said & yell as I sweatdrop. He smirk as he said, "Did you really say you have fall in love with me too" I yell, "HELL TO THE NO YOU ARE MY EMEMY & YOU COULD NEVER LOVE YOUR EMEMY!" as I laugh fakily calming myself down. Scourge was staring at me as I ate some of my chocolate ice cream & he ask, "Can I have some?" I shake my head no & said, "This is my ice cream no sharing with tricker, players, or people or calm to love me but they really are the ones that broke there hearts." Scourge stare at her with a raise eyebrow as he said, "Amy it's just ice cream can I please have some?" I roll my eyes & exhale deeply as I said, "Okay but don't think that I am going to forgive you for what you did just because I give you my ice cream or be your friend or your lover." He smiled at me as I he took the ice cream box from my hands & start eating as he was watching the movie with me. "What the hell is this suppose to be anyway on TV" he ask as he gets my ice cream I stare at him & say, "It's Love & Basketball for your information & why are you here anyway I forgot?" He suddenly remembers & stops what he was doing & says, "Oh I was here because I wanted to ask you if you would like to hang out with me but now it's too late at night so will you hang out with me tommorow on a date." I frown at him as I say, "No I won't go on a date with you I don't feel that way about you or as a friend." He smile as he says, "Is that so, it is it really true that you don't love me like I do or are you trying to hide the fact because your afraid that your going to get your heart broken again today? I know that you have been crying today just as I have." I close my eyes as I say, "Yes it true that I have been crying over you but I am trying to not get my heartbroken again your right I am wrong. Please don't talk about it & I don't wanna be in a relationship at all" Scourge said, "I don't care that you don't wanna be in a relationship with me all I care about right now is you & being in a relationship with you loving you & caring about you." He put the ice cream back on the table as he stare straight in my eyes expressionless as I did the same. Our eyes met as his eyes were icy blue as were mine were green. We were now close to eachother's faces as we were about to kiss but as soon we heard a loud bang as we both jump. "Oh what the hell was that & that was the prefect moment?!" Scourge said as he got up & grab my hand. "Why are you holding my hand I don't know you like that" I tried quickly to take his hand out of my hand but he tighted his grip on me as he look at me with his eyes shining, "Why not, I know you still have feelings for me & I have feelings for you, just admit it." he said as he pull me closer to him. I stare into his icy eyes as I put my hand on his face & say to him as I become expressionless, "Scourge it wasn't mean to be get over it already. Were in two different worlds your world is evil & my world is good. Two people from two different worlds don't mix." He takes my face in his hands as he says, "No you understand I can't get you out of my mind, I just care about you so much, & I love you and only you." He stares into my eyes as I try to look the other way & he says, "Please I love you & only you." Our eyes met once again as he lends in & kiss me with love and lust for me. I became lost as he deep in the kiss & close my eyes as Scourge has his eyes close. He lock lips some more as I become more into it the more of the taste of his sweet lips. He starts to lose control as he puts his hands on my hips still kissing uncontrolly as I does the same. We moaned & groan as we were locking our lips. "Scourge I can't do this..." I tries to unlock my lips from his but he pulls me closer to him as we ended up laying on the couch on top of eachother. Scourge kissing me as he moves his hand under my shirt & I moan as he sucks on my one of my tits. "Uhhhh stop" I moaned as he sucks on it harder as he rubs the other one.  
The next moment me & Scourge are naked & making love like never before. The reason why I said making love instead of having sex is because you know who did why want to use protection with that & I had a problem with I didn't want to have a baby but he did. I didn't wanna have sex or love him in the first place. We are doing it hard on my bed as Scourge was enjoying my love & his love. I wasn't I was letting him do anything to me from now because if I have a baby in me it's going to be his fault & that's the reason why I am mad at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Heart Will Be Fix: Chapter 4: No protection last night Scourge explaining & Just as plan she was pregnant  
Scourge & Amy Love Story  
Scourge's Point of View  
We had so much of it last night I didn't know what got me into it, it was just the thill of making love to her without protection & if she gets pregnant I will be a good father to her baby & I will soon ask her to marry her because I love her too much to let her go after what I did. I did it on purpose & she might be mad at me for doing that in the first place but she can't be when I am supporting her like never before. Yes I am going to make her my queen, yes I know she's not going to like that one bit.  
I grabbed Amy's legs and lifted them up, and began pumping myself in and out, faster and harder, over and over.I wanted her to feel me, I wanted her to know that she'd never want to sleep with any one else ever again. It turned me on not only hearing Amy's now loud yet stifled moans from the pleasure I knew I was giving her, but also to the fact, she was recently deflowerd by me.  
After a hours until midnight they went into a deep sleep.  
The next morning Amy was the first to wake up with her head & stomach hurting for some reason until she find out what was wrong with her as she started to feel like she was about to throw up she race into the bathroom & did what her stomach wanted. Throw up something she ate last night in some green stuff that she knew had to be throw up as soon as she flush I awoke to see Amy not being in bed but saw that she was in bathroom not only was the door open but she was throwing up & that just had to be one thing it work she was pregnant with his child. I was happy as I got out of bed & went into the bathroom she was now staring at me with a frown. "Why aren't you smiling you should be happy that we are now parents." I ask & said as I was smiling. She just remember what we did last night & how I was not trying to have protection on but she was trying to tell me that she didn't wanna have a baby but nope she just had to open that fucking door to let me in the first place. "Scourge I did not wanna have a baby in me or have a baby with you. I didn't wanna get pregnant but you had to let me know how much you love me & all that crap. Now your my baby daddy & I am a baby mama just because of your stupid self who wanted to have a baby with me" she said as she got off the floor & flush it again as she cross her arms as she stare at me with thoses hate fully eyes. I frown as I said, "Baby I just want you to me mine & I want our baby to have you & me. I want you to be mine at all cost that's why I want to marry you" I smile at her as I kiss her lips & she pull away & started crying as she said, "You are the reason why for this all of this I don't wanna have feelings for you but I know that I do & I wanted all this. But I just can't trust you." I put my hand on her face & wipe her tears from her cheeks as I kiss her cheek & said, "Please I am begging you please be mine & trust me. Just trust me & I will take care of every wish & love you as I will care for you too." She couldn't take it anymore of resisting me she grab my hand as she pull me into a hug with her face in my chest crying. I hug her back even tighter as I smile & said, "My sweet it's going to be okay I am here with you. We are now going to be parents & I been thinking about marrying you. As the king & queen of Anti-Mobius we will rule and our child with take over after us." I kiss her on the lips as she moaned, "Scourge we just got back together why are we going that fast." I broke the kiss as I stare at her with lust & love in my eyes with a smirk on my face, "We were moving too fast when we first had sex & yesterday when we made love all day until that break up happen. I want you so badly my queen to make you mine & only mine." I said as she look at him now with a smirk on her face, "Then make me yours." she said as she grab & touch my soft butt as I moaned. As I moaned deeply I said, "Baby we have to first find out that you are pregnant or not by a pregnant test before we have sex or not." She frown as she said & look down, "Alright" As she look down she soon got a pregnant test from her little bag just in case & pee on it as she set down on the toilet as I watch her thinking if he was going to be a father or not. She finish peeing & look at it wide eyed as she was still sitting on the toilet. She look up at me with a smile on her face as she said, "Yes I am pregnant" I suddenly hug her tightly with all my might as I smile & she smile still & I whisper as a tear ran down my face, "I'm a father." I bust out in cries as I never cry like this before or ever & she hold me close as I cry like a baby. Don't judge me everyone cries but I never had cry before & was crying like a new born child for being so happy that I was in fact now a father to my unborn child who was going to be a boy or a girl.  
Normal Point of View  
A few months later, Scourge finally got Amy say yes to move in with him in his world, to his kingdom, & in his castle as his soon to be queen. He told his guards, his fighters, & servens for his kingdom that he was now going to get marry to Amelia Lilly Rose & she was going to be the queen as along with him as the King of Anti-Mobius. They were surprise that he even wanted to marry his enemy but as soon as they speak with her & saw her as just a cute & beautiful pink hedgehog that was caring & sweet they like her as if they were her family. She treat them as friends or family at times & Scourge knew it as he smile at this sweet caring Amy as normal.  
Amy's Point of View  
As of now I was waking to the dem light of the room next to my future husband & my king Scourge T. Hedgehog. We have been dating for months now & we will be soon to be marry with him in a week. I will be also queen of Anti-Mobius as Scourge said to me before along his side as King. I was happy as I kiss his cheek & lay next to him as he slept hugging her lovingly as I was reading my dear favorite anime romantic comic that was, 'ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND by Watase Yuu & listening to my favorite song 'A Long Walk by Jill Scott'. Soon I was getting to the good part on Chapter 14 Scourge himself had to wake up & kiss my on the cheek while he saw what I was looking at as he eye her with a smirk on his face, "You know you shouldn't be reading or seeing that part of the comic & you could be seeing me naked having sex with you over and over" he said as he snatch it from me as I said with a serous stare, "Why can't you understand I was just getting to the best part." I ask & said. He roll his eyes as he ask, "What are you listening to anyway?" I exhale as I said, "'A Long Walk by Jill Scott' my favorite song while you were sleep as I was listening." He smile as he said, "Well good morning sunshine did you sleep as wonderful as I did with our unborn child & you holding both of you." I smile at him as I got my favorite book out of his hands as he was busy looking into my green eyes. He suddenly yell as I got the book out of his hands, "Hey you trick me with your wonderful graze into my eyes." I smirk at him as I put my music on high again as he continue to yell at me & realize that I couldn't hear him because I had the music up on high again as I reading. He got annoyed with me as he got up from the bed & headed to the king's bathroom. I smile as I saw him close the door & i was in peace again as I reed & listen.  
Now with Scourge in the bathroom/Scourge's Point of View  
I sitting on the toilet looking a photos in our big book of times when we were having a good time on a lot of dates, on trips, or visit to Amy's mom & dad's house. Visiting them was the best time I ever had her dad was mostly like me & her mom was was mostly like her. Sweet, passionate, & caring & her dad was more like me as a bad boy still looking good but in his 50's & icy blue eyes as mine is but his color was purple my favorite color as he smile all the time. We told them about how we first met eachother as enemies as I was evil back then but as we got to know eachother we started to go out & I ask her to marry me & I didn't include that I had sex when we first saw eachother again. That was a no no for her parents to her so we lied & we didn't include that I trick her once because her dad would show me something I will never forget as she said to me before we went there for the first time. We told them we were getting married & invited them. I was happy about that & so was Amy & as soon as we told them she was pregnant they were soon happier hugging me & Amy tight but not to tight didn't wanna hurt the baby in Amy's belly. I smile to myself as I was sitting on the toilet doing my business you know & still looking at the pictures. As I finish my business I shut the book up as I flush the toilet too & got up and wash my hands. As I finish washing my hands very well I went out our bathroom to see my lovely future wife Amy now sitting on our bed on the computer with her green glasses on as she was doing her job on the computer & that was writing anime stories as she likes to read anime & write them. She is a good writer as I might add & I set next to her reading what she was writing down. I ask as I wrap my arms around her holding her close, "Now what are you writing about now baby?" She smile as she was now typing the final sentence to her Manga anime & said as she type, "I am still doing the story was thinking about it is call, 'Will Love Come' as in English & I am now finishing up the first chapter of the Manga story... & Done!" As she send it I kiss her neck & close the laptop before she could as I put it on the dresser. As soon as I did I check if anyone was coming up to there room as I open the door to see no one & slam it shut as I turn back to her smirking, "Finally alone & now me and you have something we need to do because we haven't done since we found out you were pregnant." She knew what I wanted she tried to act like she had to run to the bathroom to throw up but she was push back to the bed with me smirking at her as I said, "Your not going anywhere baby & I know that I can have sex when your not in 6 months yet your in 3 months." She huff pouting as I kiss her cheek & said, "Oh your playing hard to get on me but I know what you liked the best when I do this." As she pout some more I decide to give her what she love I open her legs as I pull them apart & pull down her silk PJ's pants off & her white thin panties I put two fingers in her sweet spot thrusting them back & forth. She try to resist a moan but she moan anyway a lot. I smirk at this as I continue thrusting my fingers into her as liquid was now on both of my fingers. As minutes went by she soon cum all over my hand & scream my name in passion & pain. I smile as she scream my name as I lick the cum on my hand & fingers as she stare into my eyes. I could see she wanted more but I put her panties back on her & her silk PJ's pant as she frown at me as I kiss her to cheer her up & said, "Amelia don't be mad at me for stopping but I decide to wait until tonight to have sex with you my love so don't be sad or mad, be happy because you know I love you ." She smile at me as we lock lips with our tongues battling once again. We moaned & groaned as did so the door suddenly open to see Miles standing expressionless as he said, "King Scourge & Miss Rose sorry but you two have visitor who is here to see Miss Rose." We stop our make out section as we heard Miles as I raise a eyebrow & ask, "What do that visitor want?" Miles said, "I don't know sir he just wants to see both of you & wants to talk to Miss Rose it's important." I & my queen nodded as Miles went out door & close it so they could have some privates. I frown as I said as he put his black skinny jeans & his black button up shirt on him, "What could they want?" Amelia said as she put on her black skinny legged jeans & her yellow flower dress shirt, "Maybe a friend or someone?" I raise a eyebrow at her as she said friend, "I don't know about that one some of your friends were mad about me asking you to marry me including Tails & my so-called twin Sonic" She laugh at me as she put on her yellow flats & said, "Yep & you remember when Silver and Shadow was at it again I was laughing my tail off because of that one." I laugh at that as I said, "Yeah that one was funnier because they started having sex in the bathroom while Tails & Cream said 'make it stop make it stop!' & you were standing there with a serous look on your face while I was throwing up." We finish putting on our clothes & headed to the thrown room as we set down we saw our friend Shadow standing there with Silver. I stare at unbelieving what I saw Silver wasn't standing with Shadow he was rather mad at something. Shadow had a very serous face on as I said to them, "Is something the matter with you two?" As soon as they heard my voice they frown as Shadow said something first, "Sonic has gone mad ever since he heard about you asking Amy marry him & she saying yes he will stop at nothing to stop the wedding next week." I frown as so did Amy as she ask, "What are you going to do about that if he stops the wedding it will be terrible & if he finds out that i'm pregnant he will turn into dark Sonic" I put on a expressionless face as she said 'Dark Sonic' & said, "I let that happen because if he cast me in that darkest again I will die I can't take it all in there anymore like Mephiles who die years before. We have to get him to calm himself down before he loses his attire cool." Silver frown as he took a breath & said, "If he turns into Dark Sonic he will be not trying to hurt you Scourge he will have a different plan then last time he will be using his newest power mind controlling. I think if he gets really mad & turns into his evil and dark side he will be stuck like that forever & kidnap Amy." Amy didn't wanna talk this much about this as she seen Sonic dark side want her before remembering what he did to her that very time he was jealous & angry. She still love him all those years but was still afraid of that very dark side it send chills up her body as she stare blankly. I saw that stare she was giving as I ask Shadow, "Shadow did Amy have any fears in the past when Sonic was in his dark form for her to act like that." Shadow had on a expressionless face as he said with fire in his red eyes, "That faker in his dark form really mess her up he kidnap her for Eggman but it turn out to be him having sex with her in the end he rape her & hurt her as he made her have sex with him. After that rape she had nightmares & she was really hurt because of that it took her years to forgive him for what he did & she still love him because we touch her he also made sure he put a smell on her that will never end that's why he loves her now. He tries to hunt her while she is asleep too when he was still in his dark form." I was dead serous now as I ask, "So why is that she gave up on loving him on her birthday?" Shadow look at him with the most serous face in put on as he said, "Amy may be in love with you now that you are with her but as a twin of Sonic you can have a attraction to her as Sonic does. That's why everyone was afraid of you in love with her as so as her in love with you. He could still get her back from you from just that little power that he use on her that time." As Shadow finish the info they need to know Silver then pull out a glass cup with a top on it that had green & blue liquid in it. As he hand it to me he said, "This is for if he is controlling her she needs to drink this to turn back to normal if your too late she will completely forget about ever loving you or caring for you she will be fully and truly in love with Sonic again as he loves her as much in his dark form forever. They will live in the darkest as they will forget about there life before they love eachother. They will forget about there family, friends, & even love ones. They will forget about enemies as they will forget about the world it's self. If you give this to her in time she will remain to love you as you love her so dearly as she will still remember you & everyone & everything else you understand." As Silver finish explaining this I ask, "Is there anything else I need to know before you two go?" Silver & Shadow turn back to him & Amy as they both said at the same time, "If the darkest take over Amelia body they will first thing on the list kill her baby in her body as she turns evil herself do not let this happen Scourge T. Hedgehog." They both went into the portal leaving her the expressionless pink hedgehog & I thinking about what I was suppose to do if he turning into Dark Sonic. I look up at Amy as she got up & as she was about to walk out of the room as I grab her hand & said as I look her into her eyes, "Don't worry my soon to be queen you will be safe with me & I am not letting this happen okay." She smile at me as she hold my hand & said, "I won't I know I am safe with you Scourgy." I blush hard as I said, "My sweet I know your safe with me as you just don't let go of me sweetheart & i'll take care of everything."  
Normal Point of View  
Soon that very day went by as Scourge & Amy was spending time together whole day as usual.  
That very week went by really quick & easy. Soon it came to there wedding day & Scourge was of course nervous as so was Amy about what was going to happen today with Sonic but as soon as Scourge was with the boys talking about things Sonic show up but he was happy for some reason. "Hey Guys just checking on you guys before Scourge goes up there & you guys. And I would like to say i'm sorry Scourge for everything I did to mess you two up. I couldn't help myself because she was a loving, caring, & close friend of mine." Sonic said as he smile & Scourge was surprise by the way Sonic was acting as so was the other boys. Scourge said as he finish fixing his tie, "I forgive you I can't blame you because we are twins anyway." Sonic nodded his head & turn to walk out of the room as he headed back into the front of the church to take a set. Knuckles was the first to speak as he said, "Wow Sonic hand that like it was nothing but what will he say when you tell him she is pregnant with your child." Scourge laugh at this as he put his silver crown on the top of his head & said, "Well he going have to find out for himself or I am going to tell him straight up. Maybe Amelia if she's not scare." Silver button up his green dress shirt & put on his black dress jacket as he said, "Yeah he did had sex with her before you." Scourge roll his eyes at that as he said, "You just had to say that but I got her knock up first." Shadow raise both of his eyebrows as he said, "But he was her first love & I bet you have sex with her every night" Scourge smirk as he was right & said, "Yeah I fuck that pussy & I bet you suck Silver's dick over and over again." Silver blush as Shadow was smirking & said, "Well you know I can't stop until he gets enough." Scourge & Knuckles bust out laughing at the two as they both said at the same time, "You nasty little boy hedgehog dick sucker!"  
Scourge's Point Of View  
As time went by I had to get in my spot in the front of the church with the pastor who was next to be with his book in his hand. Soon everyone was watching first Knuckles & Rouge walk down the aside, the girls was wearing pink & black dresses as the boys wear green & black suits. Soon came Silver & Blaze holding hands as Silver was looking straight ahead as Blaze was looking up at him blushing. I watch them closely as I waited for my queen to be today to come. Soon came Tails as a ring boy & Cream as a flower girl right beside eachother. Cream was dropping flowers as Tails was walks with the two rings in the green pillow & as soon as they went to there stations too I heard bells ringing that warn me that my bride was coming as I smile. Everyone rise from where they were sitting as they look to the door to see she was coming in. Our song started to play & that song was 'Love Speaks by Tamar Davis'. I soon was shock when I saw her my queen to be in a beautiful light lime green dress with roses pink on a very black belt in the middle of her wedding dress also her hair was so amazing it tie back but it was braided with different types of braids in it with her dad. She was smiling as I smile back at her blushing red. As soon as she finally made it to the front right next to me I hold her hand & the pastor was in front of us smiling. As the pastor said, "Dearly belove it we are here for to unite theses two in marriage. Scourge T. Hedgehog, do you take Amelia Rose to be your wedded wife to have & to hold, for rich or for poor, for sickest & in health, & until death takes you two apart?" I smile wide as I said as I try to pull her closer to me & smirk, "Yes sir" The crown laugh at us as she smile at me & the pastor ask, "I do take that as a yes too & Amelia Rose, do you take Scourge T. Hedgehog to be your wedded husband to have & to hold, for rich or for poor, for sickest & in health, & until death takes you two apart?" She smiles with sparkling green eyes as she says, "I do"  
Scourge was holding her waist as the pastor said, "Well can you tell eachother what you were thinking & saying when you two first saw eachother." I smile as I look at her into her green eyes & said, "Okay i'm going to say this straight up right here right now because I would like for people to know this. Well when I first saw her I fell in love with her but she was still my enemy, she had no feelings for me the way I did she had feelings for my twin but I kept my hopes up act like I was her enemy like she wanted. Soon this year came & it was her birthday I met her a bar with her heart broken by my now ex girlfriend & my twin's ex girlfriend Sally she broke up with him on purpose for me she said to me that she was going to be my girlfriend if I did something for her. When I met Amy at the bar we talk as she didn't wanna talk to me but I had to so I could be Sally boyfriend if I could do this for her. I never knew I would be in love with Amy again but in the end I ended up breaking Amy's heart figuring out I was trying to get this stupid lost picture back for Sally she hand it to me with no fuss but I knew she was broken hearted & so was I but I brush it off & return home as I soon find Sally waiting for me. As soon as I give her the picture she took it & broke up with me fast & got out of my house. I was angry as I remember that Amelia herself told me that she was going to break up with me sooner or later when I give her that picture. I then remember all the times we spend together fighting in the past & how I was in love with her. I soon went to sleep & had this dream of me & Amy in love with eachother. The sooner I know it I was fully in love with Amelia Rose & was obsessive with her. That very day I told her I was sorry & I wanted forgiveness as I beg her & telling her about my dream. I told her that I love her & care for her deeply she love me the same way I did & care for me. We soon dated for a while & soon ask her to marry me & she said yes I was so happy when she did say that. I ended up getting her pregnant she wasn't sad she was happy with me. Let me tell you something she is the most kind, forgiving, caring, loving, & beautiful women I ever met. That's our story & my explaintion of why I love her dearly." The crowned was amazed as to how I speak my feelings to her & the crowned as they clap her me. I soon look at Amy who was smiling happily as she said, "Well that was amazing & I would like to say I have known this stubborn & amazing green hedgehog since I was young. I was a little surprise when he look just like my lost & never to be lover his blue twin but he was different from him a lot. He change for me & I was so happy. He was evil when I first met him but a little sweet. He was always so sweet around me but I never knew he was in love with me I never could image myself with him but now that I do I feel a whole lot better. He can be a little stubborn at times & a bad boy that's what I like about him & as for a handsome, pretty cute, & sexy at the same time. This hedgehog who loves me dearly as I love him. I am making this short not like I want to but this is how I feel about him I could go on & on about him but I am just going say this I don't judge him by his past I suppose him & he knows it. Thank you." I smirk as I remember her saying i'm sexy & said, "Yeah this women" The pastor laugh at that as he said, "Now the rings" Tails came up to them as he hold up the pillow with both of the rings in it. I soon pick up her ring as I said, "Now I take this ring as a reminder for our love for eachother." I put the ring on her ring finger as I smile. Now she said with a ring in her hand, "Now I take this ring as a reminder for our love for eachother." She puts it on my ring finger as she smile back. The pastor then smile at us as he said, "Now you may kiss your bride." I smirk at her as I pull her to me lifting her chin & kiss her with a little tongue action as the crown stand up & praise our now united love forever. The pastor said as I kept kissing my beloved paying no mind to the crown looking at us still kissing, "Now may I introduce to you & !" The crown went wide as we broke the kiss grazing into eachother eyes as I said smirking as I kiss her hand, "Hello " She smirk as she said, "I think I like the sound of that" I suddenly pick her up wedding style quickly as everyone saw us & ran quickly out of the church as we call out, "BYE EVERYONE WE'LL SEE EVERYONE AT THE AFTER PARTY AT OUR CASTLE! YOU KNOW WHERE THAT IS!" Everyone heard that as they made there way into portals that lended there.  
Normal Point Of View  
As they get back to the castle Scourge was still carrying her wedding style as he walk into the room & set her on there bed as he said, "Baby just lay right there while I pack our stuff for the trip alright & change alright." "Don't take too long I wanna change my clothes & wanna feel a little special something" She said as she put her hand on his manhood as he groan & smirk as he said, "Baby I won't please stop" She whisper something in his ear as he was blushing & walk to there closet quickly packing some of there stuff for there full honeymoon trip. In a minute Scourge finally got everything pack that they needed in two suit casts as he quick got pair of brown shorts & a black tank top as he change he couldn't help but look back at his wife who was still changing into her green tank top & her black min skirt with her black high-heels. They soon finish changing as Amy herself was now doing her hair she was taking the braids out & now her whole set of hair was flat iron as Scourge watch her he smile as he said, "You look so beautiful my sweet. Now what do you wanna feel so badly." She soon put on her green hat as she look up at Scourge & said, "I'll let you feel it when we get to our honeymoon sweet because they are about to arrive & we are already prepared for the after party so let's go." We then walk downstairs to see our friends has change clothes: Rouge was wearing a purple flower shirt with black skinny jeans she also wear a diamond necklace & purple flats. Knuckles was wearing a red 'Stay Calm & Stay Swagging' with black faded skinny jeans he also wear a golden chain on his jeans & red & black all star shoes. Cream was wearing a pink little shirt over a black sleeveless shirt with light pink & black skinny jeans with pink D.C shoes to match. Tails was wearing a simple American Eagle yellow shirt with black skinny jeans & yellow Nike shoes to match. Blaze was a tomboy so she was wearing a black T-shirt that said 'Don't Judge Me, I Just Go With The Flow' with grey skinny jeans & black and grey all star shoes. Silver & Shadow was matching like usual. Both of them wear red and grey tank top with black skinny jeans & red Jordans. As they walk down the stairs Scourge said, "Hey everyone & where is Sonic I thought he was suppose to-" He suddenly was stop when he saw Sonic walking from the bathroom wearing blue footlocker shirt that said, 'You Can't Touch But You Can Look' with black shorts & blue all star shoes. "Hey Everyone & congrats Amy on your marriage with Scourge & Amelia being pregnant with Scourge's child" He said as he smile at them & was were confuse that he even found out. Sonic laugh at that as he said, "I found out myself in the bathroom that had a picture of her baby inside of her stomach on the wall." Scourge laugh at himself as Sonic remind Scourge that he put that photo up there as they walk to the back yard where they were holding the party.  
Amy's Point Of View  
As time went by more people join out after party as it was about to be time for us to go & people was saying a few words to us starting with Sonic. He was standing from his chair holding up his glass cup full of wine as he said, "Well I wish you two happiness & you know what I was jealous of Scourge that he could have Amy to love him the way she did love me in the past but lets not focus on the past we have to put our focus on the future. I love you guys as friends & family to me so congrats." We smile as we drink with him as everyone does the same. As Sonic give the microphone to Cream as she takes the microphone & says as she holds her glass of wine, "So here & now is when I have to say this to you Scourge T. Hedgehog & our Amelia you better take good care of our Amy she is like a sister to me so hear me good & hear me well don't you do anything to her i'm serous." Scourge sweatdrop as he smile & said, "Yes ma'am" I turn to Amy who was smiling at me as I kiss her cheek & soon came knuckles who was now standing up with the microphone in his hand as he said, "Amelia I just want to say that I wish you a happy marriage with Scourge a long time one too & if Scourge does anything to you or even cheat on you call me I just a minute away I will be honor to kick his ass for you." Everyone laugh at this even but Scourge who shake his head as he said, "No I wouldn't I love this women she is my queen & would do anything for her." Knuckles laugh as he said as he drunk his wine, "Alright Scourge..." Soon all of our friends said something & it was time for us to go we grab our suit castes standing at the door waving goodbye to everyone & servens were now holding our two suit casts as we walk to our Titan Motorsports LP570 Tail Light conversion Lamborghini Gallardo. They soon put both our suitcases in the back as Scourge got in the driver set & I got in the passager set. Soon I belted in as Scourge did the same as he smile with his hand on the wheel & said, "Ready" I smile back at him & said, "Ready Scourgy" His smile turn into a smirk as he drive it off speeding like crazy & said, "Hold on tight!"


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Heart Will Be Fix: Chapter 5: Sweet Sweet Honeymoon first night and Lust & Love Round 2  
Scourge & Amy Love Story  
Scourge's Point Of View  
We arrive at the airport in our Titan Motorsports LP570 Tail Light conversion Lamborghini Gallardo. I step out of the car & open the door for my dear sweet wife Amelia Lilly Hedgehog. She soon step out as I hold my hand out for her to grab it as she did I smile at her as I pull her close to me & close the door. I soon lock the door with my car keys as a driver came to take my car where we were heading on a trip to drop my car there. We walk together hand by hand to the front doors as I step in to open the door for her as she went in I also follow her & soon we went to our planes having our two tickets in my hands as I hand her one. We came up to this door that was beside this lady who smile at us as she said, "Hello King Scourge & Queen Amelia may I get your tickets please?" I nodded as I & my wife handed to her as we step through the door that lended to our private plane. The plane was green, pink, & black just like our wedding colors I decide to make it like that as we step through the plane as we saw a nice place we could really live it it had a nice black soft massaging chairs for to lay down in or sit in as with two pink and green computers & the color of the plane from the inside was just the prefect light green & pink strip wall paper it had a nice paint job. Soon we set down next to eachother looking at eachother too. She was lost for words & I knew it as I said with a smile, "I know your lost for words baby & don't tell me it is too much. Nothing is too much just to make you smile & laugh. I even love you much & I don't mind because I really do care about if I don't I wouldn't even be with you right this moment & you wouldn't be with me so just enjoy it okay and don't worry baby" She smile at me as she said with passion, "Okay Scourgy" I even realized what for; she let out moan and looked down "Scourge?" She asked. I finally came to the reality that my member was pushed up against her as I smirk at her & said, "Baby wanna felt it?" The next thing we know it she had my skinny jeans down & my boxers as my member was being suck wildly as we continue to moaned the atire ride in the plane ride. Soon we arrive at our paradise & that was Paris, France airport as we walk out of the plane carrying our bags to our driver to put back in our car. Titan Motorsports LP570 Tail Light conversion Lamborghini Gallardo was just been to the car was clean & looking brain new as the driver handed me back the keys. I soon open the door for Amy as she got in & I close the door as soon as she did & walk to my side of the car getting into the driver set. Driving & speeding as I headed to our fancy hotel we were going to live in for the past month.  
Amy's Point Of View  
Soon we were at the hotel Scourge was parking once again with his sunglasses on his face as he said as I was about to open the door, "Don't open it yet sweetie I am opening the door for you so don't worry your little heart." He got out of the car as he headed to my side & open the door for me as I got out of the car he pull me to him as he close the door & lock the car with his car keys. He puts his car keys in his pocket as he holds my hand with both of our suitcases now holding by worker who works at the hotel as we walk in he walks in with us. We soon went to front desk as a man who works at the front desk ask, "Aww King Scourge & Queen Amelia we been waiting for you to arrive and we have your room perfectly made for both of you. I have the room key right here for you." The man soon hands Scourge our room key as Scourge says, "Thank you & we will be going now." We soon walk up to the elevator that we both went into after the door open as we waited for the door to open Scourge give me a smirk as he pick me up wedding style, "Put me down Scourge!" I tried to get out of his grip but he held onto me as he said, "No Ames wait until we get into the room." I smile at him as I remember that wedding thing & the doors finally open back up to see our floor. Scourge carry me to our door to our room as he unlock it he kick the door open & as soon as we got into the door in kick it close again. He threw me on the bed as I hit the bed I felt a soft bed underneath me & Scourge was staring at me with lust and love in his eyes. Just standing there with him slowly slipping his hand in his shorts feeling on his dick as I look at him with moaning my name, "Amy I can't wait any longerrr" I love it when he was moaning as I pull him to me & pull down his shorts I see his hand rubbing on his dick. I couldn't wait any longer I quickly took his hand off his dick as I put my hands on his large 13 inch dick just turning hard as I rub it up & down him breathing hard & hard. "Ohhhhh Amy keep going don't stop" he said breathing harder & moaning harder. I kept rubbing but as soon as it was about to cum I put it in my mouth. "AMY! I'M CUMMING!" I scream as I cum into her mouth & I ate all of it as Scourge just look at me with shock, "Amy?" I lick my lips as I purred, "It's so thick & I want more" He was thinking some naughty thoughts in his head as he push me onto the bed & got on top of me taking off all my clothes leaving my bra & panties on. Kissing down my body next as I moaned & she said, "Get to the point already Scourge" He raise a eyebrow at her as he said, "Alright baby" He was still panting as he react her flower that was cover with her panties that was getting wet by the minute. He smirk at me as he look up at me & got to the point where he quickly pull down my panties where his prize was being rub by me rubbing it. He lick his lips as he takes my fingers away & replace his fingers in my sweet spot as I moaned as he rub back and forth harder & faster. I moaned his name as he grew hard & grew his speed of his fingers. By the end of rubbing my sweet spot with his fingers he withdrew them as he lick them one by one flavoring the taste of my white liquid as I was feeling the feeling of my pussy wanting him more. As I begged him, "Scourge please I want you more I want you inside of me now."  
Scourge's Point Of View  
I stroked my pole and placed it at her entrance "Is it okay to put it all the way in?" I asked, rubbing my meat on her slit. She grabbed the pillow and replied "Yeah, it's okay… just do it slowly. I want to feel every inch of you sliding inside me." I pushed into her until the head slid inside "Scourge!" She shrieked. I pushed further in; my dick sloshing around in her pussy. Hours after that we were humping & pumping into eachother over and over again. We was both panting & sweating never stopping and never getting enough of eachother. We were cumming together as we scream our names.  
"SCOURGE" My queen scream as I scream "AMELIA".  
Our climax ended slowly as we were now total tired & I roll off of her now right beside her as I put the covers on both of us. She kiss me on the cheek as she said, "I love you Scourge T. Hedgehog" I smile at her as I say, "I love you too Amelia Lilly Hedgehog how I love to say your new last name"  
Both of us kiss eachother good night as we fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
